


Five Minutes to Start

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, VRAU, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi wakes up trapped in a capsule, just before the 53rd Killing Game is about to start.
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Five Minutes to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my entry for Ouma Month Day #1, and I chose the prompt "Pregame!"
> 
> Now, I never really for fanon pregame, so I decided to go with my own take on it--which means, I think that they v3 class was kidnapped and forced to participate in the 53rd killing game without remembering it.
> 
> Anyway, I wasn't sure how to tag these, so keep in mind that this fic features: I.V. mention, drugging mentions, and references to being restraint in a small space.
> 
> Thank you, and I hop you enjoy!

With soreness in his limbs, Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, seeing only a confinement of a silvery blue metal. Groaning, he tried to move his arm, to rub his throbbing head free of its headache, but a metal brace stopped it from leaving the surface he laid on. 

Panic stirred in his chest as his eyes shot wide open, and he immediately started struggling against his confinement. Though he yelped when he flexed his right arm, and upon looking at it, he saw that there was an I.V. stuck in it.

There were so many tubes and wires, all in some way connecting to him or to the helmet he found himself wearing. 

Wheezing, he tried to turn his head, but the helmet prevented him from moving much. There were metal braces around his wrists, upper arms, stomach, and ankles. He couldn’t understand what was happening, but he knew it couldn’t be good.

Then, he heard a voice.

“Sir, looks like everything is ready to go,” a feminine voice, probably a woman, if Kokichi had to guess. “The fifty third Killing Game will start in five minutes. All of the students have been prepared.”

Kokichi’s heart started to race. A Killing Game? The _fifty third_ Killing Game? Whatever they were talking about outside of his prison, he didn’t understand it. He couldn’t even see them, with the pod only having a small window facing up and at the ceiling. 

Kokichi cried out as he struggled against his restraints once again. He snarled and tried to fight them as hard as he could, but to no avail.

“Huh? You hear somethin’?” A rough, deeper voice said, and Kokichi could hear footsteps, and he yelped and went silent, not moving an inch. Yet they drew closer, and his heart started pounding. “... Huh, think you missed one. This one’s vitals are freaking out.” The man, he assumed, grumbled. “Think he woke up. Better put him back to sleep, having the program run when he’s awake… you remember what happened to that girl from the eleventh game, right?”

“Yes… of course.” Kokichi heard some clacking, like someone typing on a keyboard. “Which pod is it?”

“The sixteenth one. Think his name is Kokichi.”

Kokichi swallowed hard, hoping that his silence would have the man move off and think he was wrong--but then, he heard a soft hiss, and liquid started dripping into the I.V. He screamed, “N-no, stop…!”

“Aha, I knew you were awake. Figures.” The man huffed. “Yeah, it’s definitely him. Put ‘im under, Laura.”

“Understood.”

 _“No!”_ Kokichi shouted in protest again, wheezing and struggling with all of his might. Yet nothing he did could stop the serum from entering his arm. “Stop! You can’t do this to us! Stop…!”

And yet his cries when unheard. The sleeping serum, whatever they were using on him, immediately started taking effect as it entered his blood stream. He was wheezing hard, trying to keep awake, but being unable to. 

“Please, stop…”

Though were the last coherent words he spoke, before his jaw was too relaxed to form words.

“All right, the serum has been administered,” the woman, Lauren, said. Her voice was careless, cold and calculating. “I’m rebooting the system now.”

Kokichi croaked out a few more sounds in protest, but he couldn’t fight it any longer, his body completely relaxed, and his eyes fluttered closed.

A single phrase popped up into his mind, in bright pink letters.

**_\--THE GAME WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES.--_ **


End file.
